The Wonderful Morning of Freddie Benson
by sockstar
Summary: Freddie Recounts His Wonderful morning. Oneshot. Creddie and Freddie/Wendy.


**Story Name: The Wonderful Morning of Freddie Benson.**

**AN: **I asked my beta-reader, Sockstar, to post this for me, as this site has 2 day waiting time before I can post anything. I tried to hack it, but they locked me out.

Thanks,

RealFBenson

* * *

My alarm bleeped, waaaaak waaaaaak waaaaaaaak. I woke with a start, and reached over to turn it off. 6am.

I noticed the red-haired girl lying naked, next to me, along with a few bottles of beer on the desk. Must have been a good night. You know, the usual. The one-night stands were fun, but not what I really wanted.

I took a good look in the mirror, deciding I'd need to shave again. The stubble had already grown back from yesterday. It's such a pain having to shave every day, but you know, I can't help it. It's just how manly I am. I thought I might do some work on my 6-pack later. Me and Shane started working out every so often, and I liked looking good, so I kept doing more of it. Now I'm super cut. Now I'm even stronger than Sam.

After showing, I walked back out of the room, Wendy was lying on her side, half covered by the blanket, and she watched me, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey there stud, good morning. You feel like having another go? You were super last night." What can I say? I'm a ladies man. Socko taught me alot of tricks one-day, and Valerie let me use them on her until I got them right.

"Not today. I've got stuff to do. You can stay till about 8, then you have to leave before my mom gets home. Last thing I need is her yapping about having girls over. By the way, I'm sorry for ruining your Agent Provocateur lingerie. Take this, and buy yourself some replacements." I handed her a few hundred dollars. I mean, I did rip them off her body last night, so it was my responsibility to pay for them.

"I thought we could spend the day together or something. Watch a movie, and then you could help me pick out what to buy." Wendy pouted, her puppy dog eyes boring into my soul. But today I wouldn't be giving in.

"Wendy, we talked about this. We just have fun together. That's it. You're still a good friend, and I don't want to ruin it with a relationship. If you get bored or whatever again later, call me though."

"It's Carly isn't it?" I stiffened, gathering my running clothes.

"Wendy. It doesn't matter. You know where we stand. Maybe in the future I can give you what you really want, but not now."

"You know she still loves you."

I stoically looked stoic, whilst I perused the Seattle morning skyline.

Wendy spoke to my back, "She's just waiting for you Freddie. She's scared you might have fallen out of love with her." I rolled my eyes. Like that could ever happen.

"She's waiting?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye." Wendy's face dropped. She was in love with me. That had become apparent during our 'friends with benefits' arrangement. I hadn't intended to hurt her. I thought it was purely physical, but her feelings grew as we spent time together, and she couldn't turn away from them so easily. But I would be eternally thankful of her loyalty and honesty. Many others would have sowed seeds of discord.

I strode over to my door, and banged sharply.

The door flung open, Carly standing there in a see through negligee and red frilly panties. Her robe had obviously come undone on the way down, and I looked her up and down. On realization, Carly huffed and tied the robe back up again. Then looked me up and down.

"What's so important you had to come over and wake me up at 6am wearing just boxer shorts. Tight. Boxer shorts. I really like how buff you are now." Carly was distracted, and ran her hands up and down my chest a few times. Her hands on my skin felt amazing.

"Yeah well, all that fighting and working out can do that."

"I saw the end of that fight with Griffin. What was it about?"

"He bumped into me on purpose, wouldn't apologise then insulted my mother. He's a jerk. He got what he deserved." I'd ducked under his slow sucker punch, then smashed my fist into his jaw. He went down like a ton of bricks.

"I know.. you were so hot, looking all angry and stuff. So... what are you here for?" Carly bit her lip and leaned against the door frame. Her eyes fluttered, and I couldn't help but lick my lips. This caused her to blush, and I noticed again just how beautiful she was to me. I saw her soft, pink lips just begging for me to kiss her, so I took a step towards her.

"I'm here to do this."

I pulled her towards me, one hand around her waist, the other cupping her face, then the back of her neck. I remained transfixed on her eyes, as she leaned in towards me. Those gorgeous eyes fluttered shut just moments before our lips met, and I kissed her with all the passion I could muster. We kissed outside in the hallway, before Carly pulled me inside, locked the door and slammed up against the wall. My hands roamed her body, her breasts, her hair, her butt and her waist.

Eventually, Carly stepped back, unbuttoned her robe, and flung it to the floor, then she jumped on top of me. Her mouth was warm, inviting, and her tongue deeply arousing. We had been treading around our mutual attraction ever since we hit puberty, and now we were making up for the time spent without giving in to it.

3 and a half hours later, Carly rolled off me, we were both exhausted from all the love-making. I was breathing deeply, when Carly spoke, "That was amazing Freddie! Sam told me Griffin didn't even last 5 minutes." Oh poor Sam. She was currently out on the Root and Berry Retreat for this year, Briggs had substituted for that wacky hippie at the last minute, and she did not appreciate the "Organic Ham" report Sam invented at the last minute.

"Yeah, well, you were great as well."

We lay together in silence for a few minutes, getting our breath and composure back, until Carly snuggled to the crook in my neck.

"I love you Freddie." I knew she meant it. I knew I'd always be able to trust her, to be with her and never doubt her sincerity.

"I love you Carly." And Carly knew I meant it. She was the only girl I've ever been in love with. I need her, with all my heart.

"You ready to have another go?"

"For you Carly, I'm always ready." And I tilted my face down and kissed her again.

End

* * *

**AN2: **Support Creddie! Down with Seddie! Up with Spasha! Up with Spam! Or Spriggs! That's Sam/Briggs for those who don't know.


End file.
